


And You Ache for Things (You Don't Understand)

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Sex Lessons from One, Dick Grayson [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has certain talents that Damian hadn't exactly <i>thought</i> of- until he's faced with a video that apparently has circulated among Dick's circle of friends and lovers for quite some time. And it makes him think- <i>it can't be that hard</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Ache for Things (You Don't Understand)

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "Ooo~ with the Dick sucking his own Dick video I couldn't help but think about him just starting out dating Damian or they aren't together yet but there is tension and one of his lovers is watching it and somehow Damian catches a peek and he's totally enchanted. He wants to be judgmental or above it but he can't stop thinking about it and he wants to try it but when he does he gets stuck and Dick or someone finds him."
> 
> I... I got this and couldn't resist.

Damian adjusted his sketchbook, beneath his arm, careful not to drop his container of pencils as well. It was rather warm, and he was looking forward to sitting outside the Manor and sketching the afternoon away. There’d been a lot of rain lately, and while it had been nice to spend time on his violin, he was happy to get  _ outside _ again.

 

He headed past the kitchen, glancing in and noticing that  _ Jason _ was there, leaning against the counter. He had Roy with him- which wasn’t a surprise to Damian- the redhead leaning against Jason’s shoulder, staring at his phone with a grin on his face.

 

“ _ Shit _ I have this video somewhere,” Roy said, and Damian was about to continue on when he heard him add, “Pretty sure it’s like, a rule of sleeping with Dick. You’ve seen this video. You  _ have _ this video.”

 

Damian snapped his head towards them, taking a step back. The mere  _ mention _ of Grayson’s name had his heart doing somersaults, made him  _ hate _ himself for the amount of affection and  _ desire _ he could feel for a single person.

 

And of  _ all _ people, it just  _ had _ to be Dick.

 

Damian should have let it go, he was sure- but he was  _ curious _ , always too curious for his own good. He turned, stepping into the kitchen, setting his things on the large center island.

 

“Todd,” he said, heading for the fridge, as if he had a  _ purpose _ for being in there. “...Harper.”

 

“Hey short stuff,” Roy said, looking up, keeping that grin. Damian  _ wanted _ to find it appalling, but Roy was charming in the most tactless way- and he simply  _ couldn’t _ . “What are you up to?”

 

“Going outside to sketch.” He pulled open the fridge door, grabbed a water bottle he wasn’t interested in. “What are you two watching?”

 

He  _ watched _ Roy’s cheeks tinge, and he looked up at the ceiling. “Uh, nothing-”

 

“C’mon Roy he’s not a kid now.” Jason grinned, glanced at Damian. “We’re watching porn of Dick.”

 

That had been the  _ last _ thing Damian expected to hear. He nearly dropped the water bottle, his eyes going wide- and Jason, he noticed  _ all _ of it.

 

“You’re lying,” he said, and Jason simply  _ turned _ his phone.

 

He  _ wasn’t _ .

 

Dick was  _ doubled over _ completely, grasping at his thighs, his mouth wrapped around his  _ own _ cock. Damian felt his mouth going dry, throat closing up, as he heard Dick groan, watched him glance up through thick lashes-

 

“We all always thought he could do that,” Jason said, as Damian fidgeted. “Fuckin’ bendy-straw boy.”

 

Roy snorted, as Dick pulled off his own cock, lines of saliva connecting his red, swollen lips to his own cock. He stretched up, let his cock bob against his belly, before turning himself completely, laying out on his back and lifting his hips, until the small of his back rested against the headboard.

 

Damian felt his heart  _ hammering _ in his chest. The moment Dick got his mouth back around his cock, was grasping the backs of his thighs and forcing himself down towards his throat, Damian  _ did _ drop the water bottle. It flopped between his feet and he jumped back, startled, bending over quickly to grab it as his cheeks flushed dark red.

 

“Why do you have that?” he asked, as he straightened up, and Jason turned the phone back towards Roy, who whistled.

 

“Sort of a thing, if you’ve slept with Dick, you end up with a copy.”

 

“Think I lost mine,” Roy admitted, and Jason rolled his eyes.

 

“ _ Liar _ . You probably jerked off to it within the past week.” Roy snorted, shoving his boyfriend, and Damian could barely  _ breathe _ . He’d seen Dick naked- the man had a pension for lacking clothing on a damn daily basis, and sharing the cave with anyone led to there being  _ no secrets _ -

 

But this,  _ this _ …

 

“You okay kid?” Jason asked, and the damn smug smile on his face made Damian want to smack him.

 

“...Fine,” he mumbled, turning back towards the island and grabbing his sketchbook and pencils, making a quick exit before Jason  _ called _ him on his bluff.

 

*

 

Damian tipped his head back, rubbing his thumb along the slick head of his cock. His clothes were littered across the foot of his bed, as he rested against the headboard, staring back up at the ceiling.

 

He’d  _ told _ himself all day he wouldn’t  _ do this _ . Had woken up that morning and said he’d have a damn day where he wasn’t driven to self-relief with thoughts of  _ Grayson _ . And he might have made good on that- except for that damn  _ video _ .

 

And he’d only seen a small portion.

 

Damian moaned, thought of Dick grabbing his own thighs, pulling himself down so his cock could push past those perfect lips. Lips that  _ smiled _ at Damian and formed all those damn pet names- lips that had been on Damian too much and too little. More kisses to his temples, his cheeks-

 

The other night, the corner of his mouth. And Dick had  _ lingered _ like he considered taking Damian’s mouth- and god, how  _ Damian wanted that _ . Wanted Dick to kiss him breathless, wanted those hands all over him.

 

Damian whined, fisting himself and stroking, his cock aching. He wondered if Dick still  _ did that _ to himself- he wasn’t seeing anyone, and Damian wouldn’t rule out he wasn’t  _ sleeping _ with someone but-

 

Did Dick go home, sore and exhausted but  _ stretched out _ and suck himself off? What did his  _ mouth _ taste like, full of his own cum-

 

Damian gasped, squeezed at the base of his cock, not wanting to come yet- but  _ god _ what a thought. It couldn’t be  _ that _ hard, he reasoned. Sure, Dick was unreasonably flexible- something Damian had spent  _ plenty _ of time thinking about, but…

 

Surely anyone could do it if they  _ tried _ hard enough.

 

Damian let go of his cock, glanced down and watched it bob, press up against his belly. He sucked at his lower lip, but…

 

But what was the  _ harm _ in trying?

 

Damian pushed away from his pillows, stretched out his legs and began to work his muscles loose. It was  _ strange _ to stretch naked- on his bed, of all places- but  _ mostly _ because of the fact that his cock was so damn  _ hard _ , that he was buzzing with the desire to finish  _ getting off _ .

 

He took a breath, slowly bending. He felt an ache in his chest, his belly, as the muscles shifted, until he could easily reach down, grasp at his ankles- until his cock was pinned between his belly and the bed.

 

“-tt- it can’t be  _ that _ hard,” Damian mumbled to himself, straightening back up. He looked down at the head of his cock, wet with precum- before he decided it might be  _ easier _ , on his back. He shifted, stretched out and lifted his hips, until the small of his back rested against the headboard. He stared up as he bent, trying to get his belly to double over the way he wanted. However, he stopped an inch or two short, and grunted when he couldn’t bring himself to bend further.

 

He pursed his lips, reaching out and grasping his thighs, ready to pull himself down further. The moment he got his hands on those muscles, however, he heard his door being  _ thrown _ open, and Dick’s voice nearly shouting,

 

“Little D, you up for a pizza and movie-” Dick cut off, as Damian dropped his head down, staring at him from where he was bent. Dick’s hand was still on his doorknob, his blue eyes having done so damn wide it was a wondered they remained in his skull.

 

And Damian didn’t know what to  _ do _ . He hadn’t locked his damn door because Todd and his  _ boyfriend _ had left- the Manor was empty now. Bruce and Cassandra in the city, Alfred in the cave-

 

What the  _ hell _ was Grayson even  _ doing there _ ?

 

Damian still didn’t speak, expected Dick to step out, fumbled out an apology- but all he did was shut the door, lean against it. And then, in a voice that was  _ far _ too husky,

 

“You saw the movie huh?”

 

Damian  _ gawked _ . Dick smiled over that, turning the lock on Damian’s door until it  _ clicked _ , before he crossed the room. Damian’s belly was beginning to burn, but he couldn’t find a way to gracefully get out of that position- and the fact that Dick was suddenly sitting on the corner of his bed-

 

And then one of his hands was on the back of Damian’s thigh.

 

“Grayson?” he managed, as Dick stroked the tender skin.

 

“You didn’t stretch enough I bet,” he whispered, as he slowly pushed at Damian’s thigh. Damian’s cock twitched, and Dick reached around- and suddenly his  _ hand _ was around it, stroking the foreskin back, showing the flushed head as precum dripped down, along Damian’s belly and chest. “But with a little  _ help _ you can still do it.”

 

Damian trembled, was  _ convinced _ he was dreaming. He must have fallen asleep, with the intent of touching himself still on his mind. But if he was  _ aware _ of his dream- oh, what were those?-  _ lucid dreams _ ? Could he  _ control _ it? Make Dick stay.

 

He lifted his head, glanced at Dick and opened his mouth, and Dick smiled, He pushed at Damian’s thigh, as Damian tugged, Dick’s hand firm at the base of his cock, guiding him.

 

“Almost,” he whispered, his pupils going wide, and Damian stuck his tongue out, managed to trace along his slit, got a rush of slick salt. It was  _ good _ though, and he pulled at his thighs more, craning his neck as he tried-

 

And suddenly the head of his cock was pushing past his lips, into the wet heat of his mouth. He groaned around it, heard Dick exhaled.

 

“That’s it,” he whispered, “just suck gently Dami.” Damian shivered, his tongue rolling around the head as he sucked. He couldn’t make himself bend enough to get any of his shaft past his lips- but Dick’s hand was suddenly moving, sliding up meet his lips, before easing back. “You’re doing so good.”

 

Damian whined, as Dick’s other hand rubbed over his thigh, grasped his ass and squeezed.

 

“Let me help.” Dick’s eyes were so  _ dark _ , Damian wasn’t sure if his irises were even still there, or if he was all pupil. “You like your ass played with Damian?” His hand moved to stroke the cleft of his ass, before his fingers traced his hole, and Damian opened his mouth, his cock sliding free, smearing his cheek as he gasped so sharp his lungs  _ stung _ . “Yeah?” Damian tried to nod, as Dick stopped stroking him, kept tracing slowly.

 

“What if I touch you here?” Dick asked, fingers moving, rubbing along the overly tender skin behind Damian’s balls. His eyes nearly rolled back, and Dick chuckled. He stroked down Damian’s cock again, pausing just below the head. “Open back up, babybat.” Damian  _ listened _ , opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, and Dick helped guided his cockhead back over it, between those glossy, red lips. He sucked, as Dick continued to stroke his cock, his other hand moving up over his balls, teasing them now.

 

Damian was panting through his nose, swore he might black out. But could you  _ do _ that in a dream? He didn’t know and he didn’t  _ care _ , because the muscles in his abs were  _ burning _ , but everything was so  _ tight _ , and he was so close-

 

Dick rolled his balls in his hand, his other hand moving faster, as Damian sucked greedily at the head. There was a duel joy in it- the sensation on his cock was enough to leave him breathless- but the  _ idea _ of a cock in his mouth was enough to make his legs weak. He gripped his thighs tighter, pulled, and suddenly a bit of his shaft was sliding past his lips, and Dick was  _ grinning _ .

 

“That’s it Damian, god you should see yourself.” Damian shuddered, forced out a breath through his nose- and Dick kept  _ touching _ him, hand moving faster. Damian couldn’t take it, and before he could even register that he was  _ there _ , his cock was pulsing and suddenly his mouth was  _ flooding _ . His tongue pushed against the stream, and it dribbled out between his lips, falling all along his cheeks as he tried to swallow.

 

Dick pumped him through it until Damian was tipping his head back, his cock popping free, spurting a final burst of cum onto his lips. He let go of his thighs, arms flopping to the bed, and Dick helped to guide him, getting him to rotate his hips, spill his legs down onto the bed. It was an awkward position, but Damian didn’t protest, too busy simply trying to reconnect the fuses of his  _ brain _ .

 

He was panting, when Dick leaned over, his tongue tracing up along Damian’s cheek, cleaning away from of the pearly mess he’d left behind. “You’re so messy,” Dick teased, moving towards the corner of his mouth. Damian felt his tongue flick against it. “How’d you like your own cum babybat?”

 

Damian whined, squeezed his eyes shut, as Dick suddenly kissed him before he could answer. His tongue pushed past his abused lips, and Damian tried to kiss back, but he felt so blissed out that all he could do was let Dick tongue fuck his damn mouth.

 

Dick chuckled against his lips, smirking when he pulled back. “Next time I’ll make sure you  _ really _ stretch first. Maybe get my fingers inside you- you’ll come so much  _ better _ .”

 

Damian sighed, too exhausted to make a real noise to indicate just  _ what _ that idea did to him. Instead he tipped his head back, as Dick began stroking his hair.

 

“In another dream,” he mumbled, and Dick  _ laughed _ .

 

“Is this a dream to you, little D? I mean, I had my  _ suspicions _ but…” he kissed the tip of his nose, and Damian stared at him, brows knitting together. “You’re wide awake gorgeous.”

 

There was a burst of color suddenly to Damian’s cheeks, easing down his neck and threatening his chest. Dick  _ giggled _ , kissed the bridge of his nose now.

 

“You’re cute when you blush,” he whispered, “but don’t be  _ embarrassed _ . Trust me,  _ everyone _ has tried to do this. You just got lucky that I came by to help.” A kiss to Damian’s cheekbone now, and Damian let his eyes flutter over the affection- over the contact he had wanted, that had been building, recently. “How’d you see the video? I  _ know _ you had to.”

 

“Todd and Harper were watching it earlier,” Damian mumbled, and Dick grinned.

 

“Bet Jason sucked Roy off to it tonight.”

 

Damian made a face of disgust, reaching up and gently pushing at Dick. “-tt- I am not  _ interested _ in that image, Grayson.”

 

“No? Well,” he leaned in, breathed into Damian’s ear, “What if I was sucking you off to it? You wanna see the whole thing, little D?”

 

Damian shuddered, arching his back gently, before he managed, with his own cocky smile, “I could just watch the  _ live act _ .”

 

Dick grinned, filthy and full of promises, as he leaned over and kissed Damian again.


End file.
